


der, den ich kussen werde, der ist es

by propovednikzhora



Category: Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice
Genre: Angst, Character Study, Domestic Violence, Gen, M/M, Magical Realism, Pining, Pre-Canon, Unrequited Love, Русский | Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-14 11:15:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28669848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/propovednikzhora/pseuds/propovednikzhora
Summary: Когда-нибудь Супермен умрет, и Лекс будет плакать, потому что он сам убьет его. Так нужно для спасения всех на Земле, и так – справедливо.
Relationships: Clark Kent/Lex Luthor
Kudos: 2





	der, den ich kussen werde, der ist es

**Author's Note:**

> Текст был написан в апреле 2016 года. 
> 
> 1) это приквел фильма «Бэтмен против Супермена», основная часть событий фанфика происходит, когда Лексу примерно 13-14 лет (на момент событий фильма ему 31)  
> 2) Александр Лютор старший - иммигрант из ГДР, поэтому логично было бы предположить, что Лекс знает немецкий и иногда переходит на него в повседневной речи (а еще мы можем представить себе, что немецкий - домашний язык, на котором он разговаривал с отцом)  
> 3) по канону фильма, Александр Лютор старший умирает приблизительно в 2000 году, «при неизвестных обстоятельствах» (в фильме есть намек на отцеубийство, take it as you want)

Каждую ночь Лекс смотрит на небо и ждет.

Каждую ночь, когда последние отблески утонувшего солнца исчезают в стеклах небоскребов, а дневное раздражение Александра Лютора Старшего погружается в дорогой алкоголь, светящийся янтарем в огне камина, Лекс тайком пробирается к площадке на самом верху парадной лестницы. Там, у большого венецианского окна, створки которого пахнут пылью и одиночеством, он садится на пол и ждет.

Звезды плывут и двоятся в потертостях и шероховатостях стекла, и Лекс смотрит на эти блики, не мигая – хочет оставить в памяти точный слепок с каждого из них, все мельчайшие изменения их цвета и формы. Если бы Лекс только мог, он бы выкрал свет звед, бросил бы небо плачущим, темным и голым, собрав млечный путь в чашу, и выпил бы все до остатка; и тогда, как молоко обманутой Геры – младенца Геракла, свет наполнил бы, напитал его тело, пробежал по сосудам, как новая кровь.

Помог бы ему пережить еще один день.

Но все это – фантазия. Он не античный герой. Да и кому бы он мог объяснить, зачем ночами он смотрит на звезды и чего от них ждет, если Лекс и сам-то не знает?

Дни текут быстро, без цели и ценности, а Лекс блуждает в дыму и тумане: частные уроки с лучшими профессорами самых престижных университетов страны, занятия программированием, после которых глаза краснеют и слезятся, ежедневные проверки активов ЛексКорпа и встречи с деловыми партнерами, но главное – холодные глаза отца и его тяжелые руки, и Лекс, Лекс, ты наследник наследник ты должен ты должен ты должен да сэр простите сэр я не хотел отец прости меня не надо не надо _ich bitte um Vergebung hab Erbarmen mit mir Vater Vater_.

Иногда Лексу кажется, что это днем он по-настоящему спит, а не ночью. Ночь приносит покой рассудку и ясность мыслям, ночь сдувает желтый душный туман перед глазами, и Лекс снова обретает способность смотреть. День весь полон движения, суеты, но ночью – о, ночью Лекс остается один на один с холодным и строгим спокойствием звезд, и как же удачно, как славно, что ночью нет потребности говорить, потому что разве можно как-то иначе смотреть на звезды, думает Лекс, кроме как не издавая ни звука?

Звезды в реальности Лекса – единственное, что пока еще что-то да значит, и поэтому, как и все священное и исполненное смысла, звезды должны почитаться в молчании.

После полуночи непроницаемая тишина накрывает дом Люторов платом цвета луны, под тканью которого Лекс учится вздрагивать от мельчайшего шороха. В священной тишине почитания звезд любой звук заключает в себе потенциальную опасность, и каждый раз, когда уши Лекса улавливают поскрипывания и всхлипы старого дома, его сердце останавливается на долю секунды, а руки начинают беспокойно дрожать. Звезды – самый большой из секретов Лекса, но есть и другие.

* * *

Лекс Лютор влюблен!

Влюблен – в космос, а виновата во всем карта звездного неба, выпавшая прямо перед его носом из старинного атласа, когда еще маленький Лекс шатался по домашней библиотеке и нечаянно задел плечом какую-то полку. Карта перевернула жизнь Лекса. Она говорила, что их старушка Земля – не единственная планета, пригодная для жизни, она утверждала, что вселенная исполнена тайн и бесконечно прекрасна.

И вот тогда-то Лекс страстно уверовал в то, что где-то там, далеко-далеко, куда никогда не ступала нога человека, есть другие миры и живые существа, есть древние цивилизации со своей историей и своими трагедиями. Может быть, где-то там даже есть мальчик, похожий на него. Может быть, Лекс совсем не одинок и не потерян. Может быть, когда-нибудь его кто-то услышит.

В день похорон отца Лекс сжигает в камине свои старые рисунки.

Акварельные планеты, метеориты, кометы, черные дыры, пульсары – все это летит в огонь и там сгорает, сгорает, сгорает, исчезает навсегда в бездонном желудке космической энтропии. Лекс заставляет себя уверовать в то, что он ничего не чувствует – все это просто бумажки, все это ничего не значит. Лекс сжигает модели кораблей, которые он сам мастерил из колпачков из-под зубной пасты и фольги, Лекс сжигает картонные фигурки странных обитателей еще не открытых галактик, Лекс сжигает кеды с нарисованными на них черной шариковой ручкой звездами – хлам, хлам, все это ненужный старый хлам, место которого даже не на помойке, не на свалке, а в нигде, в небытии.

Там они и были всегда, милые его сердцу нелепые сокровища – в небытии. Лежали схороненными в тайнике под паркетной доской в углу комнаты. Отец никогда, никогда не одобрил бы, и Лексу страшно даже подумать о том, что было бы, если бы Александр Лютор Старший все это обнаружил. Ведь вся штука в том, думает Лекс, пока в камине корчатся и осыпаются звезды, что ничто из того, во что ты искренне веришь, никогда не должно выходить за пределы твой комнаты, да что там – никогда не должно выходить за пределы твоей головы. Поэтому – молчи, скрывайся и создавай сложную систему утаивания своих мыслей.

Позже Лекс будет иногда говорить в шутку на званых приемах, что величайшее мастерство всех лжецов и воров всегда заключалось в умении вовремя смыться по-тихому. Неважно, что глаза Лекса при этом никогда не смеются – его собеседники слишком увлечены погоней за статусом и деньгами, чтобы это заметить.

Время от времени, на собраниях совета директоров ЛексКорпа, когда многочасовые разговоры перестают быть просто сносными и становятся невыносимыми, от скуки и нарастающего раздражения Лекс начинает крутить шариковую ручку между пальцами. Усталость и подкатывающая к горлу тревога заставляют разум Лекса сжиматься в точку, концентрируясь на ритмичном постукивании ручки о колено, и Лекс мерно покачивается в плотном пузыре тумана недумания, обнимающем его голову, как шлем астронавта.

Он выпрыгивает из пузыря только тогда, когда его пальцы останавливаются в нескольких сантиметрах от белых подошв. Лекс ненавидит, что это повторяется не раз и не два – как будто его руки на автомате, сами собой пытаются разрисовать кеды глупыми, глупыми, глупыми звездами. Лекс ненавидит себя, ненавидит свои непослушные пальцы, и после собраний, в туалете, кусает руки до крови.

И... есть еще кое-что, нечто, в чем Лекс не соглашается признаться даже самому себе.

Среди старого хлама из тайника была еще одна одна вещь, единственная вещь, которую ему так и не удалось уничтожить. Карандашный рисунок на пожелтевшей бумаге, рисунок, в уголках которого засохли капли крови. Рисунок, появившийся в _тот самый день_ , день, который не должен быть назван, не должен быть вызван в памяти. Рисунок спрятан в новом тайнике, куда доступ намеренно ограничен самим Лексом – засунут в раму картины над столом в кабинете отца, – но иногда, только иногда, Лексу кажется, что спрятать рисунок невозможно, что он всегда вместе с ним, всегда _на нем_ , будто выжжен на коже и ноет, и чешется, и зудит.

* * *

В ту пятницу на первой неделе октября весь день шел дождь, и голова Лекса гудела, будто белая перчатка на бутылке, надутая газом от перебродившего сока.

Анальгетики помогли снять боль, но не убрать туман перед глазами и ощущение обруча, стягивающегося вокруг головы, и чем ближе к вечеру, тем сильнее Лексу стало казаться, будто он тонет в мутной реке, погружается глубже и глубже в жидкую тину и грязь. В половине первого ночи, когда в кабинете отца справа по коридору погас свет, Лекс выскользнул из комнаты и запер за собой дверь, внимательно проследив за тем, чтобы ее чугунные петли не издали ни звука.

Звезды в ту ночь почему-то горели необыкновенно ярко, пульсировали в такт биения сердца. Тогда, на площадке перед окном, Лексу вдруг пришла в голову мысль, что если бы их свет был еще плотнее, можно было бы слепить из них крылья – крылья из мягкого звездного воска – и улететь на них далеко-далеко, куда-нибудь в Арктику, навсегда исчезнуть там среди льдин, сгинуть в полярном ветре.

Луна, вышедшая из-за облаков, раскрасила волосы Лекса бледным золотом, осветила дорожки воды на щеках. Что-то должно произойти – пробежало острыми колкими мурашками по груди, по спине, по рукам и ногам – что-то значительное, что-то волшебное, что-то прекрасное, что-то, чего никогда не происходило раньше, и все изменится, изменится навсегда.

Сам того не заметив, Лекс выпрямился в полный рост перед окном, как если бы чудесная сила подняла его – легкую марионетку – на тонких невидимых проволоках. Звезды горели невыносимо ярко, и Лекс вдруг подумал: а что, если жар от их огня настолько горячий, что может расплавить стекло? Что, если пламя расплавит его самого – сухожилия, мясо и кости – и Лекс весь распадется на части?

Тени и разыгравшееся воображение исказили реальность, навели морок: не могло же и правда быть так, что стекло набухло и вспучилось, нет, ему лишь показалось, что оно потекло из рамы и завилось тонким флуоресцентным орнаментом в воздухе. В страхе, что светящаяся вязкая жидкость вот-вот прольется на пол, Лекс сложил ладони чашей, но ноги его подогнулись, и он упал на колени. Его губы стали шептать слова, но что это были за слова – Лекс никогда так и не вспомнит, как бы он ни пытался.

В этот самый момент откуда-то снизу раздался первый звук, а затем к нему присоединился второй, и вскоре оба звука стали чередоваться, постепенно становясь все громче и отчетливее. Когда Лекс разобрал, _что_ это за звуки, его дыхание замерло в легких, а по телу пробежал холод.

Это были шаги, и они поднимались вверх по лестнице.

Лекс узнал бы эти шаги даже лежа полумертвым в лихорадке; он слышал их слишком часто – за стеной кабинета и в коридорах, на ковре и на паркете, тяжелые, раздраженные, разогретые алкоголем. Шаги поднимались по лестнице, они приближались неотвратимо, как поступь статуи Командора, пришедшей за Доном Жуаном из бездны. Лекс вжал голову в плечи и закрыл глаза – бежать куда-нибудь все равно было уже слишком поздно. Наконец, звуки исчезли, и Лекс, не оборачиваясь, поднял голову.

Из отражения в стекле на него смотрели глаза Александра Лютора Старшего.

* * *

Позже, баюкая разбитые руки и почти не дыша от боли в ребрах, Лекс корчится на голом паркете в дальнем углу своей комнаты. До утра с той стороны двери к нему никто не войдет – работники дома знают правила и научены не задавать вопросов. Пребывать в одиночестве _после_ – папочкина любимая часть наказания.

Лекс долго лежит на полу – ждет, чтобы боль хоть немного утихла. Тогда он встает и, пошатываясь, направляется к столу. Пару минут он бесцельно переставляет предметы на столешнице, пока не находит среди них листок бумаги и цветные карандаши. Лекс выбирает самый красивый цвет и начинает водить по бумаге грифелем, то и дело вытирая лоб рукавом – не для того даже, чтобы кровь не заливала глаза, а чтобы она не капала на лист. Руки Лекса дрожат, он кусает губы, чтобы не выпустить ни звука, и рисует, рисует, рисует.

Карандашные линии, поначалу абстрактные, складываются в картинку.

На рисунке двое: маленький мальчик с грустным лицом, похожий на Лекса, а рядом – другой, фигурка в красном плаще, будто из книжки про древних героев. Мальчик в красном плаще держит Лекса за руку и улыбается, а Лекс цепляется за него, как за парашют, держит крепко, не хочет отпускать от себя никогда, никогда.

 _«Я создам себе друга»_ , – думает Лекс и давится слезами.

Кто сказал, что мысли не могут стать правдой? Он придумает себе друга – самого сильного, самого смелого, самого доброго и хорошего, – он пожелает друга так сильно, что когда-нибудь тот обязательно станет реальным и прилетит к нему ночью, спустится с неба по дорожке из звезд. Друг спасет его от папочкиных кулаков и других непроизносимых мерзостей, заберет его с собой в лучший мир, светлый мир, где нет насилия, где нет боли.

Лекс рисует, рисует, рисует мальчика в красном плаще, обводит его контуры раз за разом, пока линии не начинают сливаться в плотную цветную рамку, а стержень – проскальзывать по толстому блестящему слою грифеля. Тогда Лекс бросает карандаш – нельзя допустить, чтобы фигура в красном плаще полностью исчезла под краской.

Наутро рисунок прячется на самое дно тайника под паркетной доской: невозможно, чтобы его кто-то увидел, невозможно, чтобы о нем кто-то узнал. Рисунок не способен ничего исправить, поэтому лучше о нем забыть, похоронить его вместе с другими детскими мечтами и надеждами.

 _«Какая глупая фантазия, глупая, глупая, глупая»_ , – думает иногда Лекс, смотря на картину в отцовском кабинете. Только он знает, _что_ на самом деле спрятано внутри нее. Губы раздраженно кривятся и подрагивают – но губы врут, врут, врут, и Лексу это прекрасно известно. Лексу хотелось бы ненавидеть рисунок, как он ненавидит все остальное, но у него этого не получается – рисунок лежит в раме картины, постыдный грязный секрет, единственная слабость, которую можно себе позволить.

* * *

Лекс никогда больше не поднимется на площадку наверху парадной лестницы, никогда больше не станет смотреть на звезды ночами. Звезды предали его – если бы они и правда были священны, ничего из того, _что не должно быть названо_ , никогда, никогда бы не произошло.

Иногда – осенними вечерами, когда душные серые облака полностью затягивают небо, а голова болит так, что дышать становится невыносимо, Лекс достает одну из бутылок с дорогим виски из отцовского бара, а после выходит на балкон и долго стоит там, наблюдая за изменением воздушных течений.

Если бы Лекс мог, он бы спросил у неба: _«Как можно было допустить такое? Почему никто не увидел? Почему никто не пришел? Где были звезды тогда, когда творилось надругательство, которому нет названия? Где был тот, кто должен был это увидеть, где был тот, кто должен был прийти и помочь?»_

Но небо не отвечает, и в конце концов Лекс теряет терпение. Губы Лекса начинают дергаться, а руки – дрожать и цепляться одна за другую. Если небо молчало, когда беззаконие творилось в этом доме, если небо молчит, когда беззаконие творится в других домах, то такому небу можно выразить только презрение.

Когда воздух темнеет и становится холоднее, Лекс уходит с балкона и задергивает тяжелые шторы на окнах. В такие ночи он до рассвета сидит у камина и смотрит в горящее пламя. В такие ночи выходить наружу нельзя. Там, в темноте, живут страх и отчаяние – демоны, рвущие сердце на части. Там, в темноте, некто жестокий, рассерженный, злой и голодный, бродит среди людей и кормится ими.

Кому сдался этот кто-то, который пожирает своих детей, когда ему становится скучно?

* * *

Вечером того дня, когда Супермен был явлен миру, а центр Метрополиса – разрушен до основания, Лекс лежит на полу в пыли кабинета, среди хоса брошенных в панике вещей, и плачет. Слезы оставляют грязные дорожки на его щеках, и он плачет, плачет, плачет и смеется, и целует, целует, целует потрепанный старый рисунок, шепча _danke danke ich liebe ich liebe ich liebe ich glaube Licht vom Licht danke danke Geliebte_.

На следующее утро рисунок сворачивается черными перьями и осыпается пеплом в камине. Рисунок больше не нужен – он потерял свою ценность. Рисунок не нужен, если Тот, кто изображен на нем, явлен. Рисунок теперь – только кощунство.

Лекс знает, что когда-нибудь Супермен тоже должен будет сгореть.

На Солнце нельзя смотреть слишком долго, а еще нельзя слишком долго находиться рядом с божеством – поэтому Супермен должен сгореть, должен упасть, накрыв опаленным плащом свою любимую Землю, став символом, мифом, историей. Когда-нибудь Супермен умрет, и Лекс будет плакать, потому что он сам убьет его, но так нужно, так нужно, так нужно. Так нужно для спасения всех на Земле, и так – справедливо.

На улицы разоренного Метрополиса оседают пыль и пепел, и Лекс думает о том, что, наверное, только так он и может любить – убивая то, что для него драгоценно. Когда-нибудь настанет тот час, когда Супермен сам придет к нему, и вот тогда-то Лекс подарит ему способность быть смертным – единственное подношение, достойное Бога; единственная тайна, известная человеку.

А пока что, каждую ночь до конца света, Лекс будет смотреть на небо и ждать.

**Author's Note:**

> 1) «Der, den ich küssen werde, der ist es» - «Кого я поцелую, Тот и есть» (нем.) Название цитирует Евангелие и отсылает к сюжету о поцелуе Иуды. Полный отрывок звучит так: «Впереди его шёл один из двенадцати, называемый Иуда, и он подошёл к Иисусу, чтобы поцеловать Его. Ибо он такой им дал знак: Кого я поцелую, Тот и есть. Иисус же сказал ему: Иуда! целованием ли предаёшь Сына Человеческого?» (Лк. 22:47-48). Фильм насыщен христианской символикой, и если Супермен должен исполнять роль Христа, то (рыжий) Лекс Лютор ассоциируется у меня с Иудой Искариотом (Иуда – рыжий, Иуда – вор; и кстати, обратите внимание, что Лоис Лейн в фильме тоже рыжая, это какое-то ну очень интересное двойничество, I’m just saying).
> 
> 2) «...ich bitte um Vergebung hab Erbarmen mit mir Vater Vater» - «Я прошу прощения, помилуй меня, отец, отец» (нем.) 
> 
> 3) «...danke danke ich liebe ich liebe ich liebe ich glaube Licht vom Licht danke danke Geliebte» - «Спасибо, спасибо, люблю, люблю, люблю, верую в Свет от Света, спасибо, спасибо, Возлюбленный» (нем.)
> 
> Друзья, если вам захочется, до или после чтения послушайте, пожалуйста, эту чудесную сюиту с темой Лекса Лютора, фик отчасти писался под нее: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=GBUxlYM1B-Q


End file.
